Kisa Nieves y los siete enanitos
by etoilechizuma
Summary: Adaptación de los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi al cuento de Blancanieves y los siete enanitos. Aquí Kisa es un hermoso príncipe, el cual es adorado por todos menos por el rey Mino, quien desea ser él el mas hermoso del mundo. Y para eso es capaz de matar al pobre de Kisa con tal de lograr su objetivo.


**Kisa Nieves y los siete enanitos.**

 **Nota:** Basado en el cuento "Blancanieves" de los hermanos Grimm. Los personajes de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi le pertenecen a su creadora y solo fueron adaptados a este cuento por mero entretenimiento.

Había una vez un hermoso príncipe llamado Kisa Nieves. Lo llamaron así por tener la piel blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre y los cabellos negros como el ala del cuervo.

Kisa Nieves estaba bajo el cuidado de su padrastro, el malvado rey Mino, quien siempre se la pasaba sonriendo a todo el mundo. Mino en realidad era un mago, quien recurrió a la magia negra para lograr su único propósito en la vida: ser el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

En su habitación tenía un espejo mágico, al cual le llama de cariño Yuu. Cada tanto se miraba al espejo y le decía:

\- Espejito Yuu. ¿Quién es la persona más hermosa del mundo?

\- Tú, mi rey, eres la persona más hermosa del mundo.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Kisa Nieves se volvía cada vez más hermoso. Tanto que le llovían pretendientes de ambos sexos. Tanto príncipes como princesas deseaban estar con él. Pero Kisa Nieves aún no había encontrado a su pareja ideal.

Un día, el rey Mino volvió a mirarse al espejo y le dijo:

\- Espejito Yuu. ¿Quién es la persona más hermosa del mundo?

\- Tú, mi rey, eres el más hermoso. Pero Kisa Nieves lo superó y ahora él es el más hermoso del universo.

Eso le dio tanta rabia al malvado rey que deseó que el pobre príncipe muriera. Así que contrató a un cazador para que lo eliminara. Se llamaba Yokosawa y era conocido por partirles a los osos por la mitad con solo sus manos.

\- Yokosawa, lleva a Kisa Nieves a la orilla del bosque y mátalo de una vez. Como muestra de que cumpliste con mi mandato, me traerás su corazón en este bolso.

Yokosawa llevó a Kisa a la entrada del bosque, tal como lo indicó el rey. Sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de romperle el cuello, Kisa empezó a llorar y le dijo:

\- Por favor, no me mate. A cambio me iré lejos de aquí.

Yokosawa lo soltó. Le pareció tan hermoso e inocente que sintió que nunca se lo perdonaría si lo mataba. Cuando Kisa se metió al bosque, vio a lo lejos a un osezno. Quizás estaba buscando a su mamá. Así que lo mató, le arrancó el corazón y se lo dio al rey. Éste creyó que al fin se deshizo de ese molestoso príncipe, por lo que logró dormir tranquilo y seguro de sí mismo de que ya nadie más lo superaría en belleza.

Kisa Nieves llegó a una pequeña cabaña al atardecer. Tocó la puerta, pero nadie contestó. Así que entró, dado que no estaba candadeada. Se encontró con muebles tan pequeños, que parecía ser una casa de muñecas. Y en la mesa encontró una pata de pollo en cada plato. Eran siete en total. Y como estaba tan hambriento y cansado de tanto correr, comió las siete patas de pollo y bebió el vino de cada copita.

Ya medio borracho, entró en otro cuarto y vio ahí siete camitas. Se acostó en ellas y, al sentir que eran muy cómodas, se quedó profundamente dormido.

Horas después, por la noche, aparecieron los dueños de la casa. Eran siete enanitos y sus nombres eran Hatori, Asahina, Takano, Kirishima, Isaka, Chiaki y Onodera. Los siete se sorprendieron al ver la puerta abierta. Con mucho cuidado ingresaron a la vivienda y vierom que alguien se comió su comida y se tomó su vino. Luego escucharon unos ronquillos provenientes de la habitación. Así que entraron ahí con la intención de atacar al intruso. Pero al final se encontraron con un hermoso muchacho que dormía profundamente.

\- ¿Cómo habrá llegado aquí- Preguntó Onodera.

\- No lo sé - Dijo Takano - Pero siento que traería problemas si lo dejamos aquí.

\- ¡No seas cruel, Takano! - le dijo Chiaki- A lo mejor está perdido. Se le ve muy agotado.

\- Yo creo que lo mejor es dejarlo dormir - Opinó Hatori - Mañana veremos qué hacer con él.

\- Es muy lindo - Dijo Kirishima - Me gustaría que se quedara.

\- ¿Pero qué pasará con los alimentos? ¡Los humanos comen el doble que nosotros! - Dijo Isaka, alarmado.

\- Pues este parece no comer demasiado - dijo Asahina - Miren lo delgado que está.

Se quedaron mirándolo un rato más, hasta que sintieron sueño y decidieron dormir encima de la alfombra de la sala, todos acurrucados para no tener frío.

A la mañana siguiente, Kisa Nieves se despertó y se asustó al ver a los enanitos. Éstos le pidieron que le exolicaran cómo llegó hasta ahí. Kisa les contó lo que le sucedió y les suplicó que lo dejaran vivir ahí, a cambio de acostarse con cada uno de ellos y de encargarse de los quehaceres del hogar. Al final los enanitos accedieron. No todos los días se encontraban con un muchacho atractivo y que, encima, se ofrecía de esa manera con tal de protegerse.

Así, los lunes Kisa se acostaba con Takano; los martes con Hatori; los miércoles con Chiaki; los jueves con Asahina; los viernes con Onodera; los sábados con Isaka y los domingos con Kirishima. A pesar de que siempre amanecía con dolor de caderas y había veces en que no se podía sentar, igual se sintió el muchacho más afortunado del mundo. Ya no estaba junto a ese malvado rey y siete hermosos enanitos lo cuidaban muy bien.

Sin embargo, no todo es alegría en la vida.

Un tiempo después, el rey Mino volvió a mirarse al espejo y le dijo:

\- Espejito Yuu. ¿Quién es el hombre más bello del mundo?

\- Kisa Nieves, quien ahora vive con los siete enanitos en lo más profundo del bosque, es el más bello del mundo y del universo entero.

El rey Mino se enfureció. Yokosawa le había engañado. Seguro mató a un osezno para darle su corazón. Así que decidió matarlo él mismo para asegurarse de que Kisa desapareciese del mundo de una vez.

Usando la magia negra, el rey Mino se transformó en una vendedora de manzanas. Tomó una manzana y la envenenó, de manera a que se viera apetitosa a la vista, pero que con solo un mordisco, fulminara hasta a un león.

Todos los días los enanitos se iban a recolectar cristales denuna cueva, por lo que Kisa se quedaba solo. Los enanitos siempre le advertían que nunca le abriera la puerta a extraños.

Mientras preparaba la cena, Kisa escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Lo atendió y se encontró con una vendedora de frutas.

\- ¿Qué se le ofrece, señora? - le preguntó Kisa Nieves.

\- Solo soy una simple vendedora de manzanas - dijo el rey Mino, mostrándole la manzana envenenada - Le aseguro que son manzanas deliciosas. Si lo deseas, puedes probarla una.

\- Me encantaría - Dijo Kisa que, al ver la manzana, se le hizo agua a la boca.

\- ¡Pruebala! Y por ser tan bonito, te la daré gratis.

Kisa tomó la manzana y la mordió. Pero apenas dio un trago, cayó al suelo muerto.

El rey Mino volvió a la normalidad y, al ver al príncipe en el suelo, empezó a lanzar una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Los enanitos, que fueron advertidos por los animales sobre lo que estaba pasando, dejaron de trabajar y fueron a socorrer al pobre príncipe. Pero cuando llegaron, ya era tarde.

\- ¡Ahora yo soy el más bello del mundo! - Les dijo el rey Mino a los devastados enanitos - ¡Ya no podrán proteger a este inútil de Kisa Nieves!

Los enanitos se abalanzaron sobre él. El rey Mino empujó a unos cuantos y empezó a correr. Subió por una colina, pero una roca floja se movió y cayó al precipicio, dando fin a su vida.

Los pobres enanitos lloraron toda la noche sobre el cuerpo de Kisa Nieves. Desearon haber llegado a tiempo para salvarlo. Pero se acabaron las noches de sexo gratis con un humano. Solo les quedaba el consuelo se su sonrisa, sus caricias y su belleza eterna.

Construyeron un ataud de cristales, donde depositaron a Kisa con mucho cuidado y lo llevaron a un claro del bosque. En esos momentos pasaba un apuesto príncipe, quien estaba de cacería y, por casualidad, vio algo que brillaba a lo lejos. El príncipe se acercó y vió a Kisa. Definitivamente era el hombre más hermoso que jamás había visto.

\- Buenos días - les saludó el príncipe a los enanitos - Me llamo Yukina y desearía llevarme a esa hermosa persona a mi lado.

\- Acaba de fallecer - le dijo Takano - Y creo que a tí te quedaría mejor estar con una princesa.

\- Al menos dejenme besarlo.

Los enanitos accedieron. Se dieron cuenta de que Yukina era tan hermoso como Kisa, tanto que parecía que veían las estrellas ynlas flores rodeándolo.

El príncipe Yukina se acercó, se agachó y rozó con sus labios los labios rojos del príncipe Kisa. Segundos después, Kisa Nieves despertó y, al ver a Yukina, exclamó:

\- Me gusta tu rostro.

Los enanitos se alegraron. Kisa resucitó gracias al amor y al fín podría regresar a casa. Yukina lo alzó en brazos y lo subió a su caballo. Kisa Nieves les besó en la frente a cada enanito y les prometió volver a visitarlos.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Kisa Nieves y Yukina se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.


End file.
